


Kagehina Week: The Hiking Episode

by Isoldmysoulforcocoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically they're camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isoldmysoulforcocoa/pseuds/Isoldmysoulforcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama had on khaki pants rolled up to his knees, heavy leather hiking boots on, a red polo shirt tucked into his pants, a floppy broad-brimmed hat was perched on his head accompanied by his large sunglasses. Practically the best part was his backpack. It was huge. It looked stuffed to the brim with stuff, almost looking like it was about to burst, and seemed to be weighing him down with each step and small shift from one foot to another. Not to mention the sunscreen that blotted his nose and cheekbones. Hinata could barely contain his laughter at the sight. This was going to be hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagehina Week: The Hiking Episode

**Author's Note:**

> It's Kagehina week! Well, it's just about ended actually, but it's still going! I was very late to this festivity, and only found out about it yesterday. So I scrambled to my laptop and started writing something to celebrate! This is for the 5th day, themed "Wander"! I also wrote this on two different laptops, neither of which ones I use and the keyboards are weird and laggy and can skip letters. So I apologize if there are any errors! If you want, my tumblr is there to keep you in the loop whenever I write something, or need prompts! Anyways, thanks for reading, and enjoy!!
> 
> Tumblr: i-sold-my-soul-for-cocoa

“Why the hell would I want to go walking in the woods with you for an entire day?” Kageyama hissed at Hinata, whose eyes were shimmering with excitement at his proposition. One of the few days that there was no volleyball practice and Hinata wanted to go for a hike. Kageyama wanted to burrow himself indoors with a book or a movie and have some personal time off, but no, not today. This wasn’t the first time today Hinata had asked him if he wanted to join his little escapade. This attempt made number eight for the day. 

“Because! You’re probably cooped up inside today anyways because you have no friends. You’re just laaazy~!” He practically sang the last half, waving a taunting finger in his face. 

“Am not.” Kageyama huffed, arms crossed and eyes averted.

“Are too!” Hinata jumped up, grinning from ear to ear, eyes still holding their shine.

“AM NOT.”

“ARE TOO!” 

“AM NOT!” 

“ARE TOO!”

“AM NOT!”

“AM NOT!”

“AM TOO!” 

“Haha! I got you!” Hinata chirped, smile growing bigger if possible.

Kageyama glared at him.

“Ah! Scary!” Hinata mocked him, shivering away and curling into fetal position on the floor. “But does that mean you’ll come hiking with me?” 

“Why me? Why not any of the senpais? I’m sure Tanaka-senpai or Nishinoya-senpai would love to go hiking in the woods with you of all people.” Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Everybody else is busy!” Hinata said, spinning around on his heels, “Suga-san Daichi-san and Asahi san are studying together for a test they have in a few days, and Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai are with Ennoshita-san and the others at the movies! And Tsukishima doesn’t like me very much and he’s probably with Yamaguchi today. Which leaves you as the only person left Kageyama!” 

Kageyama sighed. Even if he turned him down for the eighth time, he had a hunch that Hinata would keep pestering him until he eventually said yes. Might as well give in now and enjoy the rest of the school day without fear of Hinata jumping out at him to ask again.

“If I say yes right now will you leave me alone for the rest of the day?” he sighed, rubbing the back of his head in defeat.

“Yes! Yes I will!” he said, practically bouncing in excitement. 

“Fine. I will go hiking in the woods with you for today, and for today only.” Kageyama exhaled slowly, almost immediately regretting his decision. 

“ALRIGHT!” Hinata fist pumped, shuffling around in his desk for a piece of paper and a pen. He messily ripped a piece out from his notebook, tearing it halfway across the page, slightly crinkling it. He grabbed his pen, scrawling what appeared to be his home address in sloppy handwriting. However Kageyama did observe it was much neater than his own. 

“Here’s my address! Be there at 5:00!” he said, shoving the paper into his hands.

“Ok.” Kageyama took the paper and shoved it into his pocket, and watched as Hinata glanced at the clock.

“OH NO! I FORGOT ABOUT EATING LUNCH! SORRY KAGEYAMA I’VE GOTTA GO!” and with that, Hinata was gone, and Kageyama was confused. 

~~~~~~~~~

At 5:07 Kageyama knocked on Hinata’s door, completely unprepared for Hinata in his natural habitat. With a whoosh, the door flung open, missing his nose by five or so inches. Hinata stood in the door, ready to go, and when he took a look at Kageyama he completely lost it, and burst out laughing. 

“Oi! What’s so funny?” Kageyama snapped, eyes flaring at Hinata and his outburst.

“You look like you’ve never been outside before in your life,” Hinata howled, tears pricking at his eyes.

Kageyama had on khaki pants rolled up to his knees, heavy leather hiking boots on, a red polo shirt tucked into his pants, a floppy broad-brimmed hat was perched on his head accompanied by his large sunglasses. Practically the best part was his backpack. It was huge. It looked stuffed to the brim with stuff, almost looking like it was about to burst, and seemed to be weighing him down with each step and small shift from one foot to another. Not to mention the sunscreen that blotted his nose and cheekbones. Hinata could barely contain his laughter at the sight. He had been used to seeing Kageyama in his school uniform and volleyball sweater/uniform. The only other times were at training camp. Kageyama’s “city boy” attire was a match for how dorky he looked now. Hinata on the contrast was striking. He had a red plaid shirt on with a grey shirt on underneath and jeans and sneakers. The only thing that was remotely different, and probably the only thing that took Kageyama by surprise was that Hinata had his hair pulled back into the tiniest of ponytails. Kageyama almost didn’t notice it at first, but when Hinata turned to shut the door, he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks at light speed. 

“Y-Your hair.” Kageyama muttered, not looking Hinata in the eyes.

“Oh yeah, Natsu insisted. She’s in that stage right now. This is nothing compared to what she’s done in the past!” Hinata reminisced to the days of barrettes, pink hair spray and glittery hair clips with a smile. “Is there a problem with it? Or do you like it?” Hinata’s eyebrows wiggled suggestively. If Kageyama was pink before, he was tomato red now. His hand was clamped over his mouth and he whirled around on his heels, staggering only a little due to the crushing weight of the backpack. 

“Nope it’s fine. Let’s get a move on shall we?  
Hinata hopped down the steps, taking the lead as they began walking to the forest.

~~~~~~~

“And then Kenma was like- oh! Hey Kageyama look over here!” Hinata waved his arms about, signaling Kageyama to the edge of a pond. “There’s a fish the size of Noya-senpai in here!”

“Don’t let him hear you say that!” Kageyama called out, stepping over thorn bushes and rocks to get to where Hinata was perched.

“Hurry Kageyama!” Hinata called out once again.

“I’m coming dumbass,” Kageyama barked “hold your horses!”

Kageyama began jogging through the uneven terrain, trying to find where Hinata had ran off ahead to. 

“Oi! Where you go anyways dumba-” and with a SPLASH! Kageyama tumbled into the water, 20 feet to Hinata’s left. 

“OhmygoodnessKageyamaareyouokaypleasedon’tbedeadpleasewho’sgoingtotosstomeifyou’redead?” Hinata started screeching, scrambling to his feet and rushing to the pond’s edge to fish out the taller boy. He stopped instantly when he saw Kageyama floating face down in a foot of water, his entire front soaked to the bone, backpack still left untouched. Hinata started laughing again at the sorry sight in front of him. His oh-so-ferocious setter who had a glare that could kill was helpless. 

“Shut up and save my life dumbass” he blubbered into the water, a thin stream of bubbles leaking from his mouth to the surface. Hinata fought back the tears threatening to spill out, and wiped the smile off his face, and grabbed Kageyama by the legs and dragged him out onto the shore. 

“Bakayama.” Hinata muttered under his breath, winded from the ordeal. Kageyama laid on the ground, heaving in oxygen, while digging around in his backpack for something.

“At least your backpack’s okay,” Hinata laughed, resting his arms on his head.

Kageyama pulled out a paper bag from inside the backpack, and then started digging around in the smaller bag until he pulled two meat buns out. He tossed one to Hinata.

“For saving my life.” 

“I dragged you out of a fucking puddle that was a foot deep.” 

“Still counts.” 

“Whatever. What are we gonna do now huh?” 

“Just wander around I guess.” 

“No more ponds?”

“No promises.”

“Fine.” 

“Let’s get going then shall we?”

“Yeah.”

And so the two set off once again through the woods. The one thing about having Hinata walk in the front however, was the ever growing distraction known as “Hinata’s ponytail”. Kageyama couldn’t help but notice that with each step he took, the ponytail would give a little bounce, which would keep his eyes distracted, and not focused. Due to this, he wasn’t necessarily focused on his surroundings. So he was taken by surprise when his foot snagged the hidden tree branch, and led him toppling to the ground. This was equally met with a muffled shriek which instantly caught Hinata’s attention. 

“WHAT HAPP-” Hinata broke off mid-sentence, reaching up to cover his mouth. Kageyama was already sitting up, once again digging through his backpack.

“Are you oka-” 

“Shut up.”

“Ok.”

Kageyama dug out a handful of band-aids, and slowly began ripping them open to plaster on his bloodied knee. One after another, Hinata’s eyes were glued to the paper, which fluttered down after Kageyama would throw them over his shoulder.

“LITTERBUG!” Hinata screeched, dashing around Kageyama, plucking the paper scraps off the ground.

“Why does it even matter?” Kageyama’s eyes rolled, focused on his mini-operation.

“Mother Nature’s gonna get back at you if you litter!” Hinata said, stuffing the wrappers into his pockets as a makeshift trash can.

“You actually believe in that shit?” Kageyama huffed, rising to his feet once again.

“So vulgar,” Hinata scoffed, jumping in front of Kageyama, “Of course I do!”

“That’s lame.” Kageyama retorted, walking around Hinata.

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!” 

“Is not!”

“Whatever. It’s not worth arguing with you over.” Kageyama waved his hand.

“You give up?” Hinata teased again, hands stuffed into his pockets.

Kageyama just ignored him, his eyes trained ahead on the trail they’d been following. He had to admit, he actually was enjoying the hike. There were all sorts of trees and flowers scattered along the route, and they had seen the occasional squirrel run by or a bird fly overhead. At one point Hinata point out an oriole perched in an oak tree’s branch, staring down at them. 

“Hey! It’s like Karasuno! It’s black and orange! That’s so cool! Birds are so cool!” Hinata would ramble on and on about any animal they would come across. Hinata talked not only about what they saw on the trail, but he would talk all about his life at home. He’d narrate every moment of his day and by the time he’d stopped to rest, Kageyama knew his favorite type of cereal, his favorite sock pattern, that Hinata used to have a parakeet that he named Aki, and that once he’d tried to slide down a staircase on his bottom and wound up breaking his wrist. He also learned that Hinata was into Western movies. 

“Have you ever seen Jurassic Park before? Tsukishima told me about it one time and I watched it and it was the coolest thing! There was like a zoo with dinosaurs, and the dinosaurs got loose and-” 

“DON’T SPOIL ANYTHING! I WAS PLANNING ON WATCHING THAT!” Kageyama covered his ears, and shouted to drown out the sound of Hinata’s voice. 

“Ok, have you heard of Pacific Rim?” Hinata asked again, his hands now resting on his head. 

“Yes, I’ve seen that one.” Kageyama said. “Have you seen Star Wars?” 

“Who hasn’t?” 

Kageyama never expected to have anything in common with Hinata. Let alone their movie preferences, although Hinata gravitated more towards the action/comedy movies, and Kageyama liked movies with a serious and driven plot to them. Still, a shared interest was a shared interest, and Kageyama and Hinata just happened to have several of them. 

“The sun’s going down already?” Kageyama noticed, glancing at his watch. “9:00? We’ve been walking around for 4 hours? How did that even happen?” Hinata was already running off the trail, through the dense bracken. “Oi! Where’re you going?” Kageyama began poking his way through the branches and thorns after him. After clearing the worst part, he found Hinata sitting cross-legged on the edge of a bluff. 

“What’s up?” He asked, slipping his backpack off and walking towards where the smaller boy was sitting. 

“The sun’s so pretty isn’t it?” Hinata’s eyes sparkled as he stared off into the distance. Kageyama sat down next to him, eyes trained on the setting sun as well.

“Yeah it is,” he agreed. 

The two sat in silence. Kageyama was rather surprised at how long Hinata had gone without uttering a single word or noise. His train of thought was interrupted by the quiet sound of snoring, and as soon as he turned his head to the left, Hinata’s head fell onto his shoulder. Kageyama was flustered instantly. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t just leave the little guy like this! But he had to be back at his house in half an hour! They were at least twenty minutes away from leaving the woods. Not to mention that Hinata was his guide, and he would get lost trying to find his own way out. 

“Screw it,” he muttered, adjusting himself so that the two were more comfortable, using his backpack as a pillow. As he sat in silence he couldn’t help but realize that Hinata’s hair was the color of the sunset. 

“That’s kinda cool.” he whispered “They weren't kidding when they called his attitude the sun. He also freakin looks like it.” As the sun faded into the horizon, and the sky became dark, Kageyama was at a loss at what to do. He needed to wake Hinata up. He did the only thing that came to mind and grabbed his tiny ponytail and tugged on it. 

Hinata only grumbled. Kageyama pulled harder. Hinata swatted the air. Kageyama yanked the ponytail and just like a switch, Hinata shot up, holding his head. 

“OW WHAT THE HELL DUDE?” 

“YOU WOULDN’T WAKE UP!” 

“THEN WHY WOULD YOU YANK MY HAIR TO WAKE ME UP?”

“I DON’T KNOW! IT DOESN’T MATTER ANYMORE NOW DOES IT?”

“OH MY GOD YOU’RE SO DIFFICULT!” 

Kageyama grabbed his backpack, and Hinata dusted off his shirt and the two began to trek home in the darkness. Not only was it difficult because they couldn’t find the trail again, but the noises that would sound every 45 seconds freaked Kageyama out. Hinata was basically a professional woodsman, and didn’t even flinch when they heard the singular howl of a coyote. Kageyama was already a mess from previous encounters with the cries of owls, an assortment of birds, and even a rabbit, but this was his breaking point. He grabbed Hinata by the shoulders.

“WHAT’S YOUR SECRET? HOW CAN YOU REMAIN SO CALM?”

“What are you talking about?” 

“YOU HEARD THAT COYOTE RIGHT?” 

“Yeah, so?”

“AND YOU’RE NOT TERRIFIED?” 

“No way dude! Are you scared right now?” 

“YE- no. I’m fine! Everything is great!”

“Dude you can just admit if you’re scared you know.”

“I’m not scared.”

“Yes you are.”

“Only a little bit.” 

“GOTCHA!” Hinata pointed his finger at Kageyama, and smiled from ear to ear. 

“SHUT UP!”

“Do you need me to hold your hand?” Hinata teased. 

Without even getting an answer, Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hand, and began dragging him through the woods. Kageyama squirmed, but Hinata held tight, and eventually Kageyama gave up. 

~~~~~~~~~

When the two broke the woods, and were standing in Hinata’s backyard, Kageyama was taken aback by the fact that his hand was still locked with Hinata’s.

“Oi dumbass, we’re outta the woods. You can let go now.” 

Hinata glanced down, and turned red all over, instantly yanking his hand free.

“S-sorry! I didn’t notice!”

“How did you not notice?”

“LET’S DO THIS AGAIN SOMETIME KAGEYAMA, OKAY?” Hinata’s arms were stiff, and he was shaking like a leaf.

“What’s with the sudden change?” Kageyama asked, brow raised. 

Hinata was a wreck. He unconsciously played with his shirt hem and looked at his feet. Kageyama almost thought he saw him sweating. At this point, it was almost 100% pure awkwardness present in the air. Nobody was talking, Kageyama was confused, Hinata was gone, and the lights flicked on in Hinata’s house.

“Sho? Is that you?” Hinata’s mother slid the back door open in her pajamas, and rubbing her eyes.

“Y-Yeah it is mom! We just got back!” Hinata snapped back, and turned to chat with his mom.

“Well come inside! You too Kageyama-kun! It’s late out!” she called, stepping aside from the door frame. The two stepped in, greeted happily by the warmth that the house offered, and sat down in the kitchen, where Hinata’s mom had placed some hot chocolate mugs for the two to enjoy. 

“Thank you Hinata-san.” Kageyama told her, picking up his mug.

“Yeah! Thanks mom!” Hinata said, taking a huge gulp of the cocoa. 

“I’ll leave you boys be! If you need anything, I’ll be in my room. If you want to, feel free to spend the night Kageyama-kun!” Hinata’s mother waved goodbye, leaving the two alone once again. 

“What’s up with you?” Kageyama asked Hinata, who had inched away from him while his mother was talking. 

“N-Nothing. I’m fine! Yeah, totally fine!” Hinata laughed awkwardly, sipping his cocoa once again as a distraction. 

“Liar. That’s what I said earlier.” Kageyama scooted towards him. 

“I don’t wanna tell you.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Tell me.” 

“I-I like the way you toss to me. And even when you get super mad I can tell you don’t really mean it and-”

“This is a shitty way to confess you know.” Kageyama sipped his cocoa.

“WHAT! HOW’D YOU FIGU-” 

“You’re a nervous wreck. You’re avoiding me. All the romance movies turn out like this.” Kageyama rested his head on his palm.”You’re not that clever.”

“You watch romance movies?” 

“Don’t get off topic now.” Kageyama smirked at him. “I’m enjoying this.”

“What’s your answer?” Hinata asked, completely exasperated. 

“To what?” Kageyama smiled.

“TO THIS SHODDY CONFESSION.” Hinata practically yelled and from far away he heard his mother laughing. 

“Sure Dumbass. I accept.” Kageyama smiled a genuine smile, and stood up to leave. “Let’s go hiking again, okay?” he mirrored Hinata.   
Hinata blushed, and nodded. “Ok.”


End file.
